memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition)
Not that the effort isn't appreciated, but isn't 15 edits in a period of an hour and a half (13 in an hour) getting a bit excessive? --Gvsualan 09:41, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Sorry. At times, my computer closes my browser when I try to preview work. If I have done a lot of work on a page, it sometimes fails to save it and I lose all the updates I have attempted to make. If you have a problem with the number of updates, is there any alternative you suggest I use? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:57, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) Also, this is the first time that anyone has approached me with this problem. I shall therefore make an attempt to minimalize the number of updates I make to articles. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:16, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) :The M/A database saves a new "image" of the article every time you save it. This means that an article saved ten times will take up five times the file space of an article only saved twice. Unfortunately, filespace is costly so M/A is trying to minimize unnecessary usages -- and many of your edits are potentially unnecessary. It is highly suggested to use the "Show Preview" feature before making your final save or writing the initial articles in a word processor program (and adding the wiki following your paste). --Gvsualan 11:26, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, I thought of using the last method - it's probably a good idea, especially for those long episode summaries I've been doing. Even the wiki formatting could be added using a word processor, or was there a reason you advise me to do that "following my paste" . . . ? As I said before, this is the first time that this issue has been brought to my attention, so thank you. On a slightly different subject, is there any way that users can contribute a donation towards this excellent, resourceful website? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:38, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Adding your wiki after you paste it assures that you are using the proper font, because wiki does not recognize all word processor formats, or vice versa, especially when you start adding ' ' ' ' 's (apostrophes) to your word processed article. --Gvsualan 11:03, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) Style question Are the footnotes at the bottom of this page acceptable? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:53, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I don't think it is necessary to make the formatting 'exact'...just like this whole issue with U.S.S. -vs- USS...in fact, it is almost totally irrelevant to the article. The point is to present the text in a previously approved M/A format without unnecessary footnotes and speculation while still presenting all available information in the most efficient and visually pleasing way possible. If you are unsure what the proper M/A 'way' to format there are several links attached to the Main Page. --Gvsualan 11:03, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::However, in noting subtles between Region DVDs, a "background" section or something of the sort would be more appropriate than "footnotes". Then again, I'm still not sure its all that relevant. --Gvsualan 11:06, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::I am completely aware of all of the formatting guidelines that M/A provides, thank you. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:37, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC)